SotD: Two Year Snippets
by Sonic Azurite
Summary: Prequel one shots to another fic of mine, Surprise on the Doorstep. Zavok threatens to destroy Earth and ends up cutting Sonic's honeymoon short, resulting in the hedgehog having to rely on an old friend for help... Dr. Eggman. Might write more if inspired to!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, hello! So. Hi! To save you any confusion the summary might give you, these two snippets are prequels to a fic that I've uploaded on here already — Surprise on the Doorstep. That fic takes place WAY in the future — about a good… 12 or so years, something? This fic takes place 10 years in the future, something like that… And Sonic and Eggman have both set aside their rivalry and are now working together in peace. They've also got a little friendship going on.

Just wanted to explain that before you guys chew me out for ooc behavior in the reviews. c: Read away!

**DATE WRITTEN: **JUNE 28th, 2014.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Sonic series right now, but you never know in the future MUAHAHAHAHA~

A screech as smooth as machinery can get was released as the gears whirred and pulled back the metallic doors. Footsteps beat against bright, metallic flooring matching the shoes in color, belonging to the obviously worried blue hedgehog.

His colleague turned around and read his expression instantly; letting out a questioning hum before stepping forward and away from his project; a tiny little partner craft to attach to his Egg-O-Matic. At the sight of the familiar device, a smile reached the emerald-eyed hedgehog's face, chuckling as he put his hands on his sides and stopped within a foot away from his rotund friend.

"Still having to weld that thing on, huh?" Another chuckle left his throat, "You'd think after these last 6 years of working together when we had to you'd've added hinges by now. Or at least whatever would make your job easier."

The mustached mechanic hand-waved the hedgehog's suggestion off, fully aware of why he hasn't cut to the chase yet.

"Well, this time, it's different. I am making a docking port this time. Thank you. Why it's been taking me so long and why we haven't left yet." After a second or two of having to listen to his voice bounce off the sensitive acoustics of the hangar, the scientist turned back around and pulled down his welding goggles. He hadn't searched for the Chaos Emeralds in so long that that was all they were good for now a days. They still came in handy.

Trusting that the hedgehog's voice would be louder than his own tools, he grabbed the device and spoke before getting back to work.

"So. How's your bride fairing, Sonic?"

Sonic had to chuckle at Eggman's remark. He still wasn't letting that go. Like he expected him to. But the blue hedgehog's eyes darted to the floor to the right side of him. Arms crossed, and showing how his heart had been sunken into his chest since last Friday.

"Still puking every now and then… She went to the doctor's yesterday, though. Says it's food poisoning, but I don't believe her."

"Food poisoning wouldn't linger one to two weeks." The medical professional spoke, right in his judgement that Sonic's voice would be louder than the flame.

"Exactly! Only two to three days if it was really bad, right? So she's hiding something from me. I'm sure of it…"

The doctor heard the hedgehog adjust his position from behind him, or at least he knew him well enough to judge exactly what hand motions he made when he talked, and the huff he let out after he crossed his arms again.

If he was honest, he hated playing cat and mouse with what was going on with Amy Rose. He knew it from the second the whole Lost Hex plan began, and Sonic was a little on the… relaxed side of things. Once he started venting about how Amy was vomiting it came together as fast than Sonic could run. Yet, he seemed clueless. But, he's underestimated him before… so he figured, he'd be good and check.

Or at least leave a clue or two.

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"Morning sickness." The hedgehog said without hesitation. the doc turned around, eyebrows raised. He underestimated him again, it seems! "It's been a week since…."

Sonic coughed into a fist, letting a gold ring on his third finger shine in the light of the hangar bay. The doc turned back to his project, sparks flying every second or so.

".. And she's been sick since. If she's…. then… I need to call this off."

"And what would that serve, Sonic?" He noticed that sounded a bit more hostile than he would've liked. But to be fair, he wasn't liking where this was headed. If he was implying what he thought he was implying, then he had to put a stop to it. It wasn't Sonic at all, and Amy was acting like she should if he was so willing to go home just because…

"Well, for one thing, if it IS morning sickness, then I've gotta be there! It's difficult, hard, long… And I've gotta be there for her!"

"Don't you have faith that Amy could handle something like that on her own?"

"Ames can handle anything, I know her! Why do ya think I married her? I—!"

"Hm. I always thought it was because you loved her dearly, not because of her strength."

"That's—! That's not the point, Eggman! I—!" He shouted, slightly offended at such an idea. His offense grew every millisecond after the human spoke, how DARE he challenge his marriage like that, he—!

Sonic was easy to get wrapped into circles when his emotions were getting the better of him. And it made points hit home harder that way. After years of this method he had grown to accept it and realize it's necessary. Eggman could only hope that that'd shine through here.

He took the chance and dropped the bombshell.

"Sonic, has it ever dawned on you that your wife could be acting as a greater good against yourself? If you're so willing to toss aside the chance at saving the entire planet, and every living creature on it including your potential unborn child, just to be with her for every second of her pregnancy, even for the sake of missing out on the action you crave selfishly every blue moon, has it EVER dawned on you that that's what your wife is trying to stop?"

He was flabbergasted. Eyes wide, lightly. Mouth agape as he took it all in. He tried to see what he was talking about, and… for the 8 millionth time.

"I—…." He slumped defeatedly. "You're right, Eggman. I—… I didn't—…"

"Don't harp on it. What's done is done. What matters is you set things right."

"… Right. When're we leaving?"

"In two days, if I'm kept on schedule."

"So no donuts?" The hedgehog mocked on old times, jumping up and sitting on the nearby aircraft's nozzle, since it was down to his level, just a foot above him.

"No. But speaking of, how does it feel?"

The blue hedgehog cocked his head to the side.

"… How does what feel?"

Eggman grinned behind the back of his head.

"Oh, you know. It was your honeymoon, Amy's possibly with child… Something had to be taken for that to happen."

"What're you—…?" It smacked Sonic like a ton of bricks, his quills raising and eyes shrinking as he eventually shouted back..

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, EGGHEAD!"

He was red in the muzzle, and couldn't help but start laughing halfway through as the blush expanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was surprised as he was met with a cold gust of snow and frost. The winds weren't that bad as his quills were tossed to and fro against the howls and whistles of the rusted Frozen Factory. Occasionally he was smacked with Eggman's scarf; muttering a "stop it!" as they landed. The last time he had been on Lost Hex he had landed in Windy Hill, but this time? Eggman cut to the chase and landed directly in Frozen Factory. Was Windy Hill not worth it this time? The hedgehog shrugged it off mentally. He didn't care, he was already antsy to get home. But he refused to act upon it as he watched the designated driver (for good reason) dismount his vehicle. And Sonic did the same.

"I'd have never thought we'd come back here like this." Eggman said against the forming blizzard. Behind his glasses, red eyes were squinting, trying to make out his way but only seeing gray and white specs. It was useless and fruitless so far.

"What, teaming up with me without petty hatred breathing down your neck? And without guilt making me a nervous wreck?"

"Not like that, but you were close." The doctor stepped forward, hit footsteps denting the virgin snow with a crunch.

"Well, anyway," The married man spoke, sprinting behind him and catching up, "We can't be here for too long…"

He trailed off as he lifted up his left hand; a frostbitten metal ring shining bright over his glove.

"I've got someone waiting for me, you know."

"How could I ever forget? She's all you talk about." Eggman said sarcastically. A pause after, he grinned. "I knew it was coming years before you even said a word."

"Yeah, and guess what? You've missed your chance to tease me already, pal, 'cause I don't care."

A/N: Ahhh.. Frozen Factory is my favorite Lost World level~ The snowball level that was a pain in the ass, the first level that was SO MUCH FUN, the casino level, the boss fight, the snowboarding in the 3DS version…!

… *Coughs* I should stop rambling in here needlessly. Heh. Go and read the next part!

DATE WRITTEN: JUNE 28th, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

"… Something's wrong." Was the blunt statement the hedgehog chose, his quills standing up just a tad. He held his left wrist tightly with his wedding band over his heart. Doctor Eggman turned around in the stormy landscape they were traversing in, catching wind of what he meant, but not exactly getting the point.

"… You don't look pale. How're you feeling? I highly doubt your—"

"No. Not those. I just—…" Amy, he thought to himself. He felt like something was wrong with Amy. Was her poisoning taking her life? Had she had gotten sick with something else?

… Was she in the middle of—?

He looked up. Suddenly.

"How long have we been here."

Quickly, the genius did the math in his head. His eyebrows raised and his mustached dropped an inch in the realization.

"… A rounded up nine months."

"_Shit._" The hero cursed instantly, eyes closed and sweat forming. "_Shit shit shit. _

_"Shit shit shit shit shitty shit shit._"

Eggman left Sonic to himself, turning around yet looking back as lightning struck behind the blue hedgehog. The thunder was soon to follow.

He trudged on, leading the way since Sonic would always follow. Worried out of his mind or not. But his mustache didn't bounce back up. He was a little worried. If Amy Rose really was in the middle of labor and Sonic somehow knew, then perhaps something _was_ wrong.

But they still had a mission to complete as Sonic looked down at his wedding band, it's gold shining as thunder clapped and lightning struck to his left.

He kissed it strongly and looked down at it afterwards distressed like he'd never been distressed before, as if burying all of his worries inside it.

"Hang on, Amy….

"I _promise…._ I'm coming home…!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Alright, this is the last part for this I have for now, so let's end it on a little s'plainin'! The character you're about to see in this is an OC of mine I use every blue moon. If you dig through my fics, you might get to see him in action every so often and learn more about him. But until then, you're not getting' much else! Takes out the fun of what I'm gonna write later.

**DATE WRITTEN:** JUNE 28th, 2014

* * *

><p>Finally.<p>

Sonic the Hedgehog hung on to the edge of his Egg-O-Matic buddy cart as he smiled brightly at the familiar streaks of lime green and emerald grass.

Finally.

Within just a minute, with a light fluttery effect, the Egg-O-Matic landed and before Eggman had even parked it properly, Sonic jumped out of it, kissing it goodbye until who knew when.

Finally.

He was home. Finally.

As he breathed in the familiar and homey air of Green Hill Zone, Sonic the Hedgehog was finally done with saving the planet for now. And he could finally see his loved ones again. Tails. Amy.

Hopefully Amy was alright…! He had been gone just a little over nine months. Handling Zavok and helping Eggman fight to mirror Lost Hex's orbit.

Zavok was gone. For good.

Hopefully, at least for now he was.

But once that settled in his heart and made it soar with how free he was, a friend of his came pelting down the way.

"Sonic! Oh, thank god Ivo gave me your landing co-ordinates!"

"G? Hey! What's up, bud?!" Sonic called happily to his commander and friend. "Hey, have you seen Amy recently? I'm—."

"Needed. At the organization."

Well. He wasn't happy to hear that.

"For what. What happened now."

"Gaia Acolytes. From another zone. We tried to help another zone while you were off on Lost Hex, and they want revenge. We need all the help we can get, and we might have to save a few more zones from their damage."

His eyeridges were low. His hands were balled into fists. If he had Dark Gaia energy in his system right now he'd be growling.

"You're kidding me." The hedgehog spoke. "You have GOT to be KIDDING. ME."

"… I'm not, Sonic. What's the trouble?"

"Gerald, did Eggman not tell you what's been going on?"

"… No."

"Did anyone else?"

"Sonic, I've got no idea what you're—."

"Amy was sick for like, weeks before I left. Every morning."

"… Was she—?"

"She didn't tell me, but if she was… do y' know how long we've been gone?"

"… A little over… nine months…" The human's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah. So if she was, then…."

"… Sonic. you're still needed. I'm sorry to not give you a chance to say hello and see if that's true, but we're being run amok as we speak. We _need_ you."

And the words hit home to the hedgehog as he turned around to the Doctor behind him. The lesson he learned back then was still stuck inside him. As much as he yearned to go home.

All the doctor did was look down, leaving it up to him to make the decision.

He turned around and with a heavy sigh, he looked up at Gerald, eyes burning with determination to help save the day and protect whatever was waiting for him back home.

"Right… Let's go make this right and protect whatever family I have, and the lives everyone has."

His commander of sorts nodded enthusiastically before the two went on their way.


End file.
